


Holiday Suprise

by shanachie



Series: Holiday Prompts 2016 [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Fandom: Legends of TomorrowCharacter or pairing: Len/Sara/MickPrompt: Sara wants to give her boys happy memories of ChristmasFluff and vague lovin's are awesome ... but you know me damn well ... I love it all. :-*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



"What are you doing?"

Sara didn't squeak in response to the question because she was a trained assassin and she would not be taken by surprise (even by a thief). Instead she craned her head around and peered down at Leonard, not really surprised to see Mick behind him. "Putting up Christmas decorations."

"Blondie, we don't do Christmas," Mick pointed out.

After putting the finishing touch on the garland she'd been attaching, Sara clambered down, crossing to kiss first Leonard then Mick. "I know _you_ don't, but I like Christmas, despite having to share my birthday with the day." She tugged them towards the living room where she'd been decorating while they'd been out. "And with the changes we're going to have soon, I thought it would be a good year to practice having Christmas."

At her words, the gazes of both men went to her stomach which was just beginning to round. "If that's what you want," Leonard told her, "we'll celebrate Christmas."

Sara grinned. "Good because I also want to have dinner and invite Lisa, Laurel, Mom, Dad, and everyone."

Leonard groaned. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"  
“It wasn’t that bad,” she tried to insist.

“Tears, fire, blood,” he corrected.

“There was no blood,” she argued.

“There was a little blood,” Leonard tried to correct.

“I liked the fire,” Mick put in.

Sara tucked herself under Mick’s arm, snuggling against him and reveling in the heat his body put off. “I know you liked the fire.” She turned her attention to Leonard, smiling at him. “But there’s no reason it has to be like that again.”

Leonard held up a finger. “One dinner. And not on Christmas Day. That day is for the three of us.”

“Deal.” She frowned. “Wait. Why?”

“We may have something particular planned for your birthday,” Mick grumbled. “Nobody said nothing about celebrating the actual holiday this year.”

Sara grinned, wrapping her arms more tightly around Mick and bestowing the bright smile on both of them. “You two are spoiling me.”

Leonard settled his long fingers on her midsection. “Well, it will be our last year just the three of us.”

Her eyes gleamed. “Does this mean I get to take my bike out?”

“ _No!_ ” the two men yelled in unison.

She shrugged. “It was worth a try.”

 

 

 

Sara dropped wearily onto the couch. She hadn’t counted on how draining the dinner with their family and friends would be. “I’ll get up and help in just a minute,” she called to the boys who were cleaning up from the dinner.

“We got it, Assassin,” Leonard told her as he carried plates into the kitchen.

“Can you believe how big the kids are getting?” Mick asked.

“They grow fast,” Sara commented. “I was surprised at how quiet they were.”

“I think their noise was just overwhelmed by everyone else’s,” Leonard said. “But they weren’t as loud as I thought.”

Sara rubbed her stomach. “Don’t expect ours to be that quiet at first.” She struggled into a sitting position. “So what am I supposed to wear tomorrow? I mean do I need to dress for outdoors? Or climbing… Or…?” She yawned in the middle of the question, missing the look the two thieves exchanged.

“We’ll pick out your clothes in the morning,” Leonard informed her. When he turned to make sure she’d heard him, he saw she’d slumped over to the side and was sound asleep. He nudged Mick so the other man turned. Both men had become accustomed to Sara’s almost narcoleptic tendencies so Mick’s only response was to scoop her up.

“I’ll take her to bed,” he said in a quiet voice.

“I’ll lock up and join you.” Leonard kissed him over Sara’s head before gently kissing the top of her head.


End file.
